The invention relates to a device for grinding coffee beams.
A coffee-bean grinding device with two supply containers for coffee beans arranged above a grinding mill is already known from European patent document EP 424 326. Each supply container has a metering chamber with a displaceable lower metering wall for supplying coffee beans from the respective supply container. This arrangement permits different types of coffee beans to be supplied to the grinding mill, but the mechanical design is very involved as a result of the different supply containers and the metering devices.
European patent document EP 424 214 discloses a metering and brewing arrangement comprising two coffee bean containers which are respectively assigned to one coffee grinding mill. The desired coffee bean variety can be selected by activating the respective grinding mill. This arrangement permits selecting the coffee-bean variety, but the configuration with two coffee grinding mills is very expensive and involved from a production point of view.